


Rematch

by Fireking55



Series: November 2020 Oneshots [16]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: Two servants have a rematch.
Series: November 2020 Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996318
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Rematch

Karna readied himself. He felt the weight of his spear settle into its usual place by his side. His armour softly rolled against itself. He looked to the opposite side of the room. There stood Sieg. The homunculus had approached Karna and asked him for this duel. He had apparently faced another version of him in his holy grail war, but felt that the victory was hollow, so he had asked for a rematch, where both combatants could be at their peak perfomance. Karna, eager to please, had accepted.

“Are you ready?” Karna asked the homunculus.

“Yes.” He responded, getting into a battle stance. From a speaker positioned above, a countdown started.

**THREE**

The servants adjusted their stances.

**TWO**

They steeled their nerves.

**ONE**

They both took a deep breath.

**FIGHT**

The servants rushed together, spear meeting sword.

**Author's Note:**

> day 16, Karna. I have no excuse for how short this is. I watched Apocrypha, i played the event, i got through the 5th singularity, i just don't have a good grasp of Karna's character. This is something i'll probably come back to, but for now it's just a drabble


End file.
